


Ghostily Fortunate

by Myessa



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crystal gets lucky, Freddie is very special, M/M, Other, Roger lives in a haunted house, Smut, Threesome, Warning: Spoiler ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/pseuds/Myessa
Summary: "Oh, before I leave, I should probably warn you that I live in a haunted house."Crystal gets a lot more than he expects, with his new job.





	Ghostily Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).

> All in this work is fiction.
> 
> For Ask_Catnip, for the HalloQueen thing in our Dork Lovers server! <3  
Happy (belated....) Halloween!

"Oh, before I leave, I should probably warn you that I live in a haunted house."  
The sentence keeps playing in his head the last few days and now he's standing at the very door of the exact house mentioned, it's ringing louder and louder.  
Not that he's scared, of course. Not of ghosts, anyway. The living are much scarier. Or rather, what those living might do is.

His mind adds images to the words now. He can recall it perfectly, it's almost like he's back in the cafe, sitting at a table just left of the entrance. His brand new boss had left with a certain elegance, yet whirling out the door like a barely contained storm. Just before the door fell closed behind him, he'd stopped it and poked his pretty...  
Crystal pauses. Wait, what did he just think? No, no way. It's not happening. But no matter his ideas, his mind picks back up right where it left off.  
...he'd poked his head back, a slightly concerned look on his face. "Oh, before I leave, I should probably warn you that I live in a haunted house," he'd said, and then shrugged it off right after. And just like that, he'd be gone.

It is 3 o'clock, he really can't stand around any longer, being concerned about what his new and very much alive, ~pretty~, boss of his might, unknowingly, do to him.

Crystal rings the gong.

The next thing he realizes is that a mailbox valve doesn't usually make this much noise on its own. He supposes his boss does indeed have a resident ghost.

\----

"Say, won't you have a drink over at mine, and we can talk all these technicalities in an actually comfortable chair?" asks Roger.  
Crystal nearly coughs up the beer he'd had an hour before.  
"Uh, eh, yeah, uh, sure," he manages.  
Fuck, when will that pretty face stop chaining his tongue like this? By now he has given up on denying what a world-wonder-level beauty his boss is. But he'd really rather have he would find his manners and composure back when around this specific blond.

At the door, Roger has barely put the key in the lock or the ting flies open already, leaving Crystal somewhat baffled.

"What would you like? Tea, wine, something else?" calls Roger from somewhere already.  
Perhaps alcohol won't do so well today. "Tea, please, boss."  
Just when he starts thinking Roger is actually going to serve him, the blond calls out again: "Tea's ready, come and get it!"

In the kitchen, however, Roger turns out not to be the lazy brat he just mentally labelled him. He is balancing a tray with some finger foods and cookies and even sugar and milk for the tea along with his own cup, all while a bottle of wine is hanging precariously under his arm. And he's still trying to pick up two wine glasses from the countertop with his free hand, all while trying to not let the bottle fall.  
Crystal feels an unexpected rush of interest at the sight, somehow it is hot. He shakes his head, trying to shake the thoughts and their implications off.

"I'll take the glasses too," he offers, fishing the objects Roger was trying but failing to pick up from the countertop.  
Roger nods. "Thanks!"  
He hears a soft sound mostly like a giggle from behind him and Crystal whirls around to see who's there. But he sees nobody.  
Roger can barely hide a smile and sends a wink to the wall Crystal is looking at, just in time for the man to miss when he turns back.  
"Let's sit in the living room, I'm craving a good couch," says Roger and so they move on.

Slowly, Crystal is getting more accustomed to his at-home boss.  
And with that, he finds that he starts noticing all kinds of little things that Roger does or has, that he finds way more interesting than he should. Annoyingly enough.  
"Crys?"  
"Crystal?!"  
With a start, Crystal comes back to the now from his daydream.  
"Are you ok?"  
Roger sounds slightly concerned even, while he was so rude as to just zone out. Crystal bites his lip until he thinks that is not the smartest move either.  
"I'm sorry, I was somewhat distracted, it won't happen again," he promises both Roger and himself. If he wants to keep this job, he'll have to learn to live with whatever this is. 

All through the talk, in which his boss even had him take notes of the way his drumkit was set up at home, little weird things kept happening.  
Moreover, Roger seemed to interact with them.  
The curtains would flow and Roger went to rearrange them, mumbling under his breath.  
The kettle sang and Roger went to fix it, but the door moved a little back and forth and he sat back in his chair. And indeed, moments later the kettle got quiet again.  
At least it seemed to be a friendly ghost. Another explanation for the things he didn't have. However, Crystal himself didn't see him. Or her.

When they have gone through all things Crystal needs to know to be useful during the show Queen will have next week, the conversation stalls and Crystal sees his moment.  
"So, that ghost of yours..." he starts.  
"Yeah?"  
His boss looks at him with a cocked brow and a slight smile. Behind him, something seems to enter the room, but a look over his shoulder shows him nothing, again.  
"Is there a story about it?" he asks, his curiosity at peak now his boss seems rather amused.  
"Oh, that's just my husband, Freddie."  
Roger smiles. "I think he likes you, he's quite active. Usually, when I bring people over who he doesn't like, he keeps quiet," continues the blond.  
"Your husband?" repeats Crystal. "Do you ever really see him then, since he's a ghost?" he asks.

"Oh yes, darling, of course, he does. I may be ghostlily invisible most of the time, I'm not dead yet!"  
Crystal startles so he nearly stumbles into the wall at the unexpected voice behind him.  
Behind him stands Freddie himself. The Freddie. Freddie singer-of-Queen Mercury.  
Although he looks somewhat less substantial than he did just a few hours ago in the studio.  
"What on earth, Fred?" asks Crystal, looking back and forth between Roger, who is outright laughing now, and Freddie, who can barely contain his smile.  
"Nice to meet you as the husband I am, darling." winks Freddie.  
Roger scoots toward him and kisses his temple.  
"Don't strain yourself, remember?" he says and he works Freddie out of the hallway.  
A baffled Crystal awaits him when the blond returns.  
"You won't find him if you were to look now. He's something next to human. He can materialise, in the form you just saw, and play all human. Yet, after some time doing that, he has to let that form go and be something like a ghost for a while. How that works I'm not sure, but yes, he's the very Freddie you heard singing and squabbling earlier today," explains Roger with a fond look on his face.  
Although, explains... Crystal isn't sure he understands, but it doesn't matter. He can only think one thing.  
His boss, this insanely pretty human, is gay too.

\----

After a few weeks, however, Crystal is pretty much used to the situation. To the point where his feelings don't leave him speechless anymore the very moment that Roger looks his way. And so much so that he is completely at ease with Freddie's disappearing habit too, not even batting an eye when he just vanishes in the middle of a conversation.  
Thus, he has time left to look around and he stars noticing he has a very deep appreciation for Freddie as well. 

The night comes that he dreams of Roger and Freddie together and wakes up rock hard, unable to get the mental image out of his head.  
He still hasn't figured out how Roger and Freddie make things work, when Freddie has to be at least invisible but most of the time actually nothing, for such amounts of time.  
Why he's so keen on finding out is a thought he tries to avoid, though.  
Roger is his boss.  
Freddie is, besides his boss' resident ghost, first and foremost his boss; husband, and then his bandmate / colleague too.  
Probably he should quit.

\----

But before he could do so, Roger made him come along to the out-of-town studio the band goes to. And here he is.  
Crystal turns the handle and the door opens quietly, making him witness to perhaps the weirdest thing he's seen in his entire life.  
Roger is leaned against the countertop, looking like he's put there by a person he is snogging.  
Yet, nobody is kissing him..?  
Until, at a sigh from Roger, Freddie appears and blocks his view of Roger. They're indeed hardcore making out.  
The next moment, he sees only Roger again, eyes closed and completely absorbed in the activity.

A few days later, Crystal asks Freddie about it.  
"Yeah, I don't really know, dear. I think my existence just puts all energy into the thing it needs to do most, in that case making Roger feel good, and forgets to remain visible until it matters because he's looking.  
It costs quite some energy to be visible, actually," answers Freddie.  
"But why are you thinking about it anyway, dear?" he adds, looking at Crystal with one brow raised.  
Crystal winks at him. "A man has eyes," he just says, sure Freddie has figured him out since forever.  
The real image of Freddie and Roger together in the kitchen is etched in his brain, though.

After their talk, Freddie starts playing tricks on Crystal, almost like he does on Roger.  
He's never explicitly told Crystal how much his senses work while he's just invisible. Although because of what he saw, he suspects he sees and feels just the same as when he's visible.  
When completely unsubstantial, he doesn't know. he seems to be able to go through walls then.  
Anyway, Crystal hopes more and more that Freddie will visit him on private moments too.

Then, he feels hands on his back as he stands at the countertop.  
He turns around and a slightly flushed Roger steps between his legs.  
Close enough that he nearly stands against Crystal's suddenly very interested cock.  
He flips them around, making sure to not actually hold Roger anywhere.  
It turns out he doesn't have to, he has plenty of effect on the blond as it is. Roger bites his lips and looks down.  
"Touch me, please?" he asks.  
Crystal swallows hard.

Freddie joins, putting his hand on Crystal's hip. "Go on then, dear," he breathes in Crystals ear. "You know you want it."  
He places a hand on Roger's chest and strokes him, over his chest and along his sides, over his lower abdomen and up again to rub a nipple through the fabrics Roger wears.  
Roger bucks his hips up and Crystal grabs them, holding them still.  
"Keep still, or I'll stop touching," he warns, breathing over Roger's ear.  
"Okay," manages the blond.  
Crystal experimentally nibbles on Roger's ear and his breathing speeds up. Everything gives Crystal chills in the best way.  
He already has a hard time keeping his head clear already, with the way Freddie has moved on to kiss in his neck and kneading his bum.  
He keeps on licking and biting along the edge of Roger's ear, while he repeats the exploration of Rogers body every time he pulls a layer up until he's touched skin too.  
He scrapes his teeth along Roger's jaw and dips a finger under Roger's waistband. The blond is already done for and he isn't much better himself either.  
Freddie has undone his trousers by now and Crystal can feel the thick hardness of the mans' cock pressing against his ass. 

Roger's lips are red from his biting on them and Crystal traces them before giving him two fingers.  
The blond takes them willingly, sucking on them.  
Crystal pants, the view and sensations going straight to his already rock-hard dick, making him strain in his trousers.  
"That's it, babe, suck on them," he praises and he reaches down to finally cup Roger in his hand. The blond moans around his fingers and Crystal feels how Freddie's dick reacts to the sound as well.  
He pulls Roger's trousers and pants down in one go, his dick is flushed and straining.  
Then he bats Freddie's hand from his own fly and places it around the blond's balls instead.  
With his two fingers still on Roger's tongue, he reaches behind him with his other hand to grab the blond's ass.  
Roger bucks into Freddie's hand but Crystal has no brainpower left to mind it. He kneads Roger's firm round bum and then teases at his hole with a finger.  
Roger goes weak in the knees and sends Crystal a pleading look.  
His gasp makes Freddie bite his lips too.  
The singer traces one finger over Crystals dick, from the tip downward and he can't stop the groan.  
"Shall we take this to a bedroom?" he asks and slowly pulls his fingers from Roger's mouth.  
The couple takes him to their shared bedroom.

There, he doesn't stop Freddie when he goes to undo his trousers this time and quickly takes off his shirt. Freddie also takes off his shirt, his pants are already gone.  
Crystal takes off Roger's sweater and shirt and admires the flushed, naked man before him. Freddie pulls the blond to him on the bed for a very heated kiss, mesmerizing Crystal.  
After a moment, he joins them on the bed and takes over on the task of kissing Roger when the two pull apart for air.  
Freddie starts to stroke Crystals dick, just a touch too lightly. He pulls back and looks from Roger to Freddie.  
"I want to fuck you, is that okay?"

Two pairs of eyes darken at his question. "Please," breathes Roger.  
Freddie nods and takes out a bottle of lube.  
"Can you do both of us?" he asks.  
Crystal sharply breathes in. "Want to try, at least, yes," he nods.  
"Roger, will you prepare Freddie for me?" he asks.  
The blond scrambles up. Freddie sends Roger a knowing look and Crystal knows he guessed right. Roger will have a hard time focussing on his task.  
He grabs the lube and starts warming some on his hands.  
"Go on then, pretty boy, I'll prep you at the same time," he urges.  
Roger complies, sitting on all fours over Freddie, so Crystal can reach him too.

At the second digit, Roger really is in trouble. Freddie moans, desperate for more himself.  
Crystal finds Roger loosens up nice and easy and he makes quick work of the third digit. He hushes when Roger wines as he leaves him empty.  
Meanwhile, Freddie is writhing under Roger and Crystal reaches around the blond to kiss him on his shoulder.  
"Rog, lie on your back for me," he nearly orders. Roger does, a puzzled look on his face. He settles behind Roger's head himself.  
"Freddie, come here," he says and Freddie does.  
Crystal manoeuvres him on all fours over Roger and teases a finger at the singer's hole.  
Just as he'd thought, Roger can't resist the dick twitching right above his face and he starts sucking Freddie off.  
He prepares Freddie thoroughly until he is begging for his cock.  
With one, well-aimed thrust, Crystal bottoms out.  
He sighs at the delicious hot tightness around him, holding still for a moment to avoid coming right then and there.  
When he starts thrusting, Freddie quickly becomes a moaning and panting mess. It doesn't take long before he warns Roger and paints his chest with come.  
Crystal pulls out and stops Freddie when he makes to roll over.  
"Come on, Rog, get on your hands and knees for me?" he asks while leaving Freddie sitting on his knees in the spot he just sat.  
Roger manages and Crystal settles behind him, facing Freddie.  
He kisses him over Roger, with his hard and slippery dick pressing against Rogers ass.  
Roger groans, making Freddie's dick twitch again.  
They pull apart and Crystal looks in his eyes.  
"Fill his pretty mouth for me?" he asks and Freddies eyes darken. He pulls Roger's head to his still half-hard dick and Crystal slowly enters Roger.  
The blond sobs in pleasure, the feeling of being filled on both ends nearly too much.  
He clenches around Crystal and earns a loud groan.  
Crystal is really close now and he fucks Roger hard and fast. The blond takes it beautifully, quietly moaning around Freddie's cock.  
The moment Crystal closes his fist around Roger's dick, the blond comes hard and he shoots his load too.

Satisfied and exhausted, they fall into a pile on the bed.

"I think we should get cleaned up a bit," mumbles Crystal after a while.  
"I think you should join us more often," reply Roger and Freddie near-simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story, I sure had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Wish you (all) a great day!


End file.
